Team HEL comes to join Beacon
by hemry64
Summary: Theres a new team joing Beacon today The Genres are really a bit of romance with action and I guess you could say minor drama
1. Chapter 1

notes: ok lets start off with a quick intro, theres a new group of hunters in training being enrolled at Beacon. This team is called HEL, and is composed of Hemry, Ethan, and Luis. This team of three where at the top of their class in Signal Academy, but this is not saying they will be this team of hunks who are beefed up. actually quite the opposite. the only one who is in better shape than everyone else is Ethan(who Hemry calls Eatham because it bugs him) because he did swim for the first seven to eight years of his life before going into basic training to meet Hemry and Luis and then join them in Signal Academy. but Luis and Hemry grew up as gamers. they both gamed on computers for most of their life until they swore to get in shape. which is why they both enrolled in basic training classes at the age of eight.

Glinda Goodwitch: "Lets see team HEL, why don't we look at your records."

Hemry: is fairly short around 5.3"(around the size of Ruby) has bright blue eyes with dirty blond hair that falls down to about his eyebrows. jokes around all too much, and is skinny to the point where you can see the outline of his ribcage but has the appetite of 3 Rubys with infinet cookies. Can run faster than a death stalker on speed. Age 17. uses a large black and blue sword with the weight of a shortsword. that turns into a simple light machine gun.

Ethan: is 5.7" with dark blue eyes and blond hair to the point of it being almost white, and is around eyebrow length just swayed to the left. Is well built and can swim almost as fast as a Nevermore. Is always chilled and laid back and can pass off as Hemry's older brother. Age 16. uses a trident that turns into a dust powered crossbow.

Luis: around 5.5" with short jet black hair barely touching his forehead and jade green eyes. Really skinny(just a little bit skinnier than Hemry) has about the the same appetite as Hemry too. Is a complete grammar nazi like Weiss but doesn't like correction of posture or minor spelling mistakes. Age 17. Uses two short swords that turn into pistols.

OK! so this store will be in Hemrys POV and yes this intro is long but saves time to be able to get into a little bit more backstory and more major story points =3. And without further adu….

_**The new group of Beacon**_

"Your assignment for this initiation is for each of you to get all three pieces of this emblem here." Professor Ozpin says motioning to the picture on the wall of a large burning flame surrounded by a language I don't recognize. "Each of the pieces will be held by three students in your class level. Now we will have advisors watching but will not interfere. And remember, destroy everything in your path or you will die." I look over and see Ethan who has started to tense up by the look in his eye. But Luis on the other hand, has a smug look as if hes already passed. then i realize that we're standing on the edge of a cliff above the forest. '_how am i supposed to get down there?_' But with that my question was answered by a loud swoosh as I see Luis fly off into the distance. '_So where doing this hardcore are we? Good._' I hear the loud swoosh again and see Ethan flying off around the same spot as Luis. '_No! Split up it will be faster, we talked about this!_' and as if he read my mind he starts going off trail with Luis's path. I hear a click and then I'm off. '_damn, the view is nice from up here._' I start to survey the area looking for any sign of the Grimm. With none in sight instinct takes over and i head for the tallest tree i can see as if it were just me and Ethan practicing for class before we meet Luis. I land on the branch and start jumping from branch to branch surveying the area for something out of place. After only a few minutes I see something. No, someone.

She has a red cloak and and reddish brown hair and silver eyes completed with a red and black skirt. '_Ok, it looks like she has her hand behind her which must mean thats where her weapon is._' Before I'm able to draw my weapon our eyes lock '_SHIT!_' I move to the next tree when I hear her fire her weapon. '_Her weapon doesn't make since. its just a big hunk of metal….shes hiding something._' I draw my weapon and turn it into the its light SMG form. i quickly aim and fire near her to draw out the true nature in her weapon. She hits a button on her sniper and it begins to transform into a scythe bigger than the both of us. '_Who knew someone so cute could wield something so deadly._' I jump from the trees to stand my ground in front of her. "Thats a large weapon for someone so small." she looks at me with a smile. "Don't think you can talk much seeing your weapon isn't much small than mine." I give her a quick smile. "Well i would love to stand and talk but you have something that i need to get enrolled to this school…and something tells me you're not kein on just giving it to me." With that she takes a stance with her scythe behind her. I take my stance with my sword at my side. '_Ok, Hemry concentrate. channel your aura just like Ethan thought you._'I open my eyes and see a scene where shes going to move in the the next five seconds. '_aim mid left in 3.. 2.. 1..'_ She fires and moves right where i knew she would. I block the swing she takes at me and strick her side. she slides back and starts moving fast really fast '_damn! It didn't even phase her! Ok move and strike move and strike._' I jump up to the right dodging a bullet headed towards me. But i didn't move fast enough because i feel heat and pain rush through my left leg. I ignore it and start firing back as a distraction. I jump and start swinging as fast as i can. I manage a few hits before shes gone in a cloud of roses. Before I can react she lands several blows behind me and go skidding across the ground. My vision starts to blur at its edges. I quickly see the next five seconds of the future and jump back then swipe left to hear a scream of pain through gritted teeth. I quickly turn then throw a hard punch that connects to not skin not cloth, but fur. "SHIT!" I scream as i see the large Ursa bear in front of me.

I jump back and ricochet off the tree behind me straight into the Ursa with my blade in front of me. For a few seconds its dark, then theres an instant blinding flash of sunlight as i emerge out of the Ursa covered in blood. '_I smell roses.._' I turn to the source of the scent and take a blind bash with the hilt of my blade. I hear a thud and see a red hooded girl on the ground. I walk over and put my hand out. "Come on get up, you fought well." she rolls over and takes my hand with a warm smile. "Thank, so did you. But how where you able to know what I was going to do those couple of time?" I laugh and explain how my aura ability is to see the next five seconds of the future. she gives me this wide eyed look of curiosity and surprise. "WOW! Really?! I've never heard of anyone having an ability like that." "Yeah, don't laugh when i say this but i didn't learn how to use it till about a year ago." She snickers and smiles "Really? I figured out how to use mine before I started basic training classes." where about half way back the school when she asks this and before I can answer someone else answer. " Its because he started late and I helped him when he was 15." I turn and see Ethan walking with someone in all green and long black hair with a pink strip going through it. "Damnnit Eatham do ya really have to ruin this little party me and Red here are having?" "My names Ruby." said the the red cloaked girl shyly "Ya, little party my ass. Hemry you didn't even know her name for crying out loud." I laugh and push him playfully "aaahhh shut up ya buzz kill." we laugh and then i turn to face the green marcil artist looking person next to Ethan. "Hi, names Hemry you?" "Ren, and from what I've heard you started basics late. but I don't know if i can trust your friend here if you were able to take on Ruby single handedly." "Thanks, but yes you can believe him I didn't start till around nine." Ruby looks at me with a look of surprise but when she looks at me i can see theres a hint of admiration. "Wait, if you started late how old are you?" "17 but Eatham here is 16." "I told you man stop calling me Eatham before you lose an eye!" Ethan says getting his tridents close to my face.

Ren puts his hand on Ethans trident and lowers it. "I think he ge-...wait? whats that smell? does anyone else smell that?" Ethan sniffs the air and gags "GOD! Now that you mentinoit yeah. Wait a minute..Its coming from you!" he uses the handle of his trident to poke me in the chest. "What the hell is that?!" I give him a heavy sigh shake my head and explain the incident with the Ursa and why I stink of its insides. "Well then why don't we hose you down." Ethan says with an evil grin "What? N-" before i can finish my sentence he uses his dust to summon a blast of water to not only drench me but to knock me into the tree behind me and Ruby. "Ethan get your ass over here so I can kick it you peice of shit!" As I say the words he runs off with Ren and Ruby. "Then your gonna have to catch me!" '_big mistake you idiot!' _I start to run after them gaining speed and fast. As I'm about to close in on him they take a sharp right and I slam right into a tree. For a minute everything is blurred, but after a few seconds I realize I've been slung across Ethan's shoulder. "Where the hell are we?" i say weak from being out for who knows how long. "He speakes!" Ethan says with a mocking tone. "Shut up. You know that was cold of you to do." I say sliding off his shoulder to my feet. "Yeah yeah, but to answer your question were a little ways away from the launch pads where professor Ozpin and his assistant are waiting. Now lets go I wanna see where the heck Luis is." '_Thats right. where the hell is Luis?_'

After a few minutes of walking we make it back to our starting place where, of course, Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch are waiting. "Ah, good to see you two did well as for friend." he motions to his scroll and enlarging the video so we can have a better look. "He seems to be having troubles against miss Pyrrha Nikos." I take a step closer to see Luis fighting a girl with red orange hair, with jade green eyes like Luis's. She wears a golden bronze suit of armour. "Well well, would ya look at that Ethan. Mr. i'm unbeatable seems to getting his ass handed to him." I say with an evil grin with the satisfaction of seeing him struggle so much. Its been years since he's had that much trouble with a fight. "Yeah, almost makes me feel bad for him. Almost." we laugh together. after about ten minutes of watching Luis fight it looks like he's finally starting to win. "Hemry?" I look over and see Ruby standing next to me. "What's up Ruby?" she looks behind her at the video. "Since he's claiming victory why don't we go get some food at the cafea?" I look to see Ethan meeting my gaze and nodding in agreement with Ruby's suggestion. "You couldn't have asked a better question." I look at Ruby and realize that she's blushing a bit. "Ethan, Ren you wanna join us?" Ren shakes his head "No, I need to talk to Pyrrha about one of our team mates." I look over to Ethan. "Nah, I'll wait here for Luis so i can congratulate him..and give him a hard time." "Well ok your loss. Oh, and don't forget to mention to him that we still need to unpack." Ethan nods and I walk off with Ruby towards the cafea. We head down a few hall ways and the sound of people talking begin to grow louder with each step. "Hey Ruby, I'm getting a large plate of cookies want me to get you some?" Her eyes widen with excitement and approval. "Yes please!." I laugh and start heading towards the line. "Hemry, we sit at that table so meet us there." Ruby motions to a table with a few people already sitting there. "Thanks." she gives me a warm smile and walks over to the table and takes a seat. '_Damn shes cute._' I get two plates of cookies and head to the table. "I know we'll break his legs!" '_Um,..should i be worried?'_

"Jaune, you can't just let him keep bullying you like that!" Ruby says it with a sad look that brightens as I walk up with a plate of cookies. Before i sit down Ruby grabs a plate and begins to chow down. "Ruby! I told you not to stuff your face like that!" I look over and see a pale girl in an all white dress with pale blue eyes. Ruby tries to say something with the cookies in her mouth, but all we hear are muffled words. She takes a large sip from her glass of milk and repeats. "What ever Weiss! Anywho this is Hemry." she motions to me with a cookie in hand. "Hes the guy who fought me in the forest for initiation." A girl with golden yellow hair and pale purple eyes and all yellow outfit gives me a look of recognition. "Names Yang and congrats on beating my little sis Ruby here." "Good to meet you." I look over at Weiss "And I presume that your Weiss." "Yes, Weiss Schnee heiress to Schnee dust company." '_guess we should be careful with her meeting Luis, they will become an adolf hitler of grammar and postre._' "Blake, good to meet you." '_who the hell was that?_' I look over and see a girl with her face with dark black hair with golden brown eyes and dressed in a white T-shirt with a black vest, all topped off with a little black bow in her hair. "Oh...hi." I laugh awkwardly "Sorry I didn't notice you there, I don't mean to be rude." And from the look everyone is giving me I must have an embarrassed look on my face "Don't worry about it shes always like this." '_Thank god she said something, that was awkward._' then I look at the blue eyed blond sitting across from me. "Well since everyone else is saying who they are-" "I'm Nora!" The bernet in all pink look shouts cutting me off "And I'm Jaune." "Oh thats who. So who's bugging you I can help you ya know." "No no, its fine. I mean you just met m-" "Oh! hey there Jauney boy!" Yang sends an evil glare over to the guy standing behind Jaune. '_Wait...is that...no it can't be._' "Oh, he-y-y Cardin." '_God no! It is him._' I notice a Faunce girl with bunny ears purposely bump into Cardin "Hey! Watch it you Faunce scum!" That set me off. "HEY! The hell do you have against Faunce?! And why the hell do you enjoy pushing around my friend." By the look on Blakes face I surprised her with the me snapping at the Faunce scum comment. "Wait, lemme get this straight you're saying that this person,that you just met, is your friend, AND! You're standing up for a Faunce." "Damn straight!" with that everyone around us goes quiet and begins to stare. I get out of my seat and begin to get closer to Cardin when someone grabs my arm. its Jaune. "you don't ha-" i cut him off "Yes I do." I move closer to Cardin till were inches apart. '_I'm going to make him pay for what he did!_' Cardin smerks. "You must have a death wish new kid cau-" before he can finish I punch him square in the jaw. he staggers back. "You hit hard for a kid!." Cardin throws a couple of punches that I dodge swiftly till he lands one on my side. I look over and see Yang stand, I motion for her to sit. "I've got this." before I realize it theres a crowd surrounding us.

He runs at me and throws a punch, I take his fist in my hand and us the momentum to send him crashing into a table. I walk over to him, I bend down and whisper "It's me Hemry Cardin." His face turns from anger and pain to fear. I take him by the collar of his shirt and begin to lift him from the ground. He goes limp with pain and fear. I raise my fist for one last punch then there's a voice behind me. "MR. DESIHEN!" '_Last name. must be Goodwitch._' I drop Cardin, his team of goons now coming to carry him to the medical wing, and turn to face Goodwitch. "Mr. Desihen I want you in my office now!" she glares at the other. "That goes for team RWBY and JNPR to!"

We stop in front of Goodwitch's office. She points at us. "Wait here for the rest of your team to show, then we will begin discussing punishments!" She slams the door to her office. After a few minutes Goodwitch's door opens and she motions for me to come in. I look at Ruby as I stand i mouth "_when the others are here I want you all to come in the office._" to her.

I sit in her office as she looks at my record from Signal academy. "Your record holds no info of previous fights, in fact it doesn't even a single referral or even punishment. Which means something provoked this, am i wrong?" I shake my head. "Alright then explain to me what happened." before I utter a word the door flings open and Ethan runs in with the others behind him. "Miss Goodwitch please excuse Hemry he di-" "Mr. Palmer sit, I was about to get him to explain himself!" I lock eyes with Ethan. "Miss Goodwitch its time for a story." I say it without leaving Ethans gaze. "Hemry, no you don't have to! at least not wi-" "NO! Its time I stop living in shame and let everyone know." He turns and takes one of Luis's shortswords and hands it to me. '_This will be a surprise for Luis to.._' I stand and put the sword in front of the fabric just above my bottom. I pierce and cut a slip big enough for a fox tail, _my fox tail_, to hang behind me. I hear a slight gasp behind me. "My store begins on May 25th the day of my birth."

"I was born a healthy baby of two human parents. Every person there gasped when they saw I didn't have normal ears but fox ears. Doctors ran a DNA test and i was 100% theirs, it was unlike anything they had seen, a Faunes baby born from a human couple. But my parents still loved me and taught me to never judge anyone by how they look, in fact they hated people who did such things and protested with the Faunes to stop Faunes discrimination." I see Miss Goodwitches expression change "They sent me to school where i was put in a class of human kids my age, 6, I happened to be the only Faunes there…" I take a deep breath "I was an outcast always the lonely kid on the swing set during recess. Then there was a new kid, Ethan, he was the only one who stood up for me, who was my one true friend. I was bullied daily by the same man bullying Jaune!" I point over to Jaune without removing my gaze with Goodwitch's eyes. "One day Ethan was out sick, so i walked home by myself I.." '_deep breaths Hemry._' "I had just started to pass Ethans house when I was grabbed by someone and pulled into a bush. I looked and saw it was Cardin….he...he.." "come now Mr. Deshen, finish your sentence." My eyes begin to water as I take a shaky breath. "He..pulled a knife and...cut off my ears." the tears begin to roll down my eyes, and I continue with a shaky voice. "I couldn't hear anything but I knew he was sitting there laugh as i bled and cried out in agonizing pain. The last thing I saw was my mother and fathers face then a member of the white fang...shooting both of them in..cold blood, then I black out. When I came to Ethan and his parents were talking with a doctor. I then realized 'Wait if I lost my ears..then why can I hear them talk?' I reached up and only felt nubs where my ears were" I moved my hands where my fake ears stay. "they had paid for brand new ears, human ones, and then adopted me. After that we moved close to the basic training academy. At the age of eight my tail began to grow, so they helped me hide it.." "You see miss Goodwitch team HEL's record was altered for it all to fit a sham story. Me and Ethan met Luis at basics. And it was basics when I vowed to become strong and avenge my parents death..and to take revenge on Cardin for what he did." I feel anger swelling in my chest. "Because of Cardin I was unable to help my parents if it weren't for him I bet anything they would still be here today! And what I did today was for the defence of the Faunes at this school.. and for Jaune!" Goodwitch begins to process the information. She sighs a light sigh and looks at me "You're dismissed Mr. Desihen." She picks up her scroll and begins to read aloud something

"Dear , I have dealt with the the fight between Mr. Desihen and Mr. Winchester. I request Mr. Winchester for a conference with the both of us to discuss a matter that has been brought to my attention. I will supply details before the conference." Se must have typed it while I was explaining. I stand and walk out of the office and head towards the school gardens.

I awake in the grass to a voice.. Ruby's voice. "Hey Hemry… you ok?" I feel something in my chest but ignore it. "I'm fine now, thanks for checking on me but..how did you know i was here?" She giggles that sends a warm sensation through me '_Am I falling for her?_' "Ethan told me you like the smell of roses and this place is the only place here with that scent '_But you smell of roses..and I like that about you._' Is what i want to say but don't. "Oh, and i brought cookies." she hands me a bag of freshly made cookies with the warmest smile I've seen since my mom died. '_mom, I hope you proud of the choices I've made._' I smile at her "Thanks..this means a lot." she smiles with her face turning a bit red. She hesitantly sits next to me and looks at the forest of red trees with me. I take a bite of my cookie and realize its late afternoon. "You know I've always loved this view, especially at this time of day. The orange sky really makes the forest even more beautiful than it already is." A few minutes pass then I realize that my hand found itself intertwined with Ruby's. She notices me looking at our hands and starts to move hers. I grab it with my other, she turns and looks at me. Our face's inches apart and all I can smell is roses. I lean in and our lips touch her lips soft and warm, burning into my lips. we pull apart she looks at me with a warm smile. I smile back, we lay down close together and start to fall asleep with her hand in mind and the scent of roses filling my nose.

This ends it up here =3

I hope you enjoyed it, and please review/PM me of what you thought feel free to criticize me(with reason of course) because where other people see insults I see pointers pointing at where and what i need to work on things again i hope you enjoyed

Thanks for reading,

-hemry64


	2. Updates

Hey guys its me hemry. There hasn't been any updates to this fanfiction cause I have gotten a summer job and has had a lot of family things to deal with this summer. Another reason is because I'm just not getting any feedback. I have seen so far that 18 people have looked at the fan fiction but it doesn't tell me if they read it through. So I don't even know if anyone even wants another chapter. So please let me know of what you thought and where you think I could improve. I will take criticism(with reason of course) from you as a complement. Anyway this concludes my note so…..GOODBYE!


End file.
